Untitled, as of yet
by ColbyWolf
Summary: What happens when the g-boys get an assignment in Angel Grove? If you know, you're one step ahead of me c.c; Please don't hurt me...


Please don't hurt me. The stupid idea grabbed me and wouldn't go away, and damnit. It's flowing more easily then any of the other fics I'm trying to write. _ I hate that! *sigh* Anyway, Yes, this is a vaguely serious (as in, not paraody/humor left and right) MMPR/GW Crossover. c.c;   
  
I need to know: Does anyone really think this is worth continuing with? I hate asking that, but... c.c;;; If so, I need a title. Anyone have any ideas? And, I have little to no idea where in the world this is going, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to toss 'em to me. And again, please don't hurt me...  
  
*****  
  
"Booooooooooored," was the plaintive cry from the other side of the living  
room, causing the other room's inhabitants to wince.  
  
  
  
"So go un-bored yourself," Wufei said shortly, "Go run laps around the  
house, or bake cookies or something."  
  
  
  
The braided boy let out an anguished whine and draped himself upside down  
over the couch next to Wufei instead, "Jogging is boring if you're alone,  
and if I had someone to do something with, then I wouldn't be bored." He  
pondered a moment, "And we don't have any eggs left to make cookies with  
anyway."  
  
  
  
Wufei wondered what had happened to the eggs he had bought just the other  
day, but decided it'd be better not to know. "Then I have no ideas for  
you."  
  
  
  
Duo sighed softly. He could press and get Wufei to do something with him if  
he really tried, but... well, there were three other people who he hadn't  
asked, yet. Hm... Quatre would come up with a lot of ideas if Duo started  
in on him, but it was just too easy. Trowa was cleaning that flute of his,  
next to Quatre. However, Duo knew better then to harass Trowa when he was  
fiddling with his flute. Hell, he still hurt from the last time he made  
that mistake. So, with those two out, and Wufei set aside for the moment,  
that left...  
  
  
  
Each of the boys in the room winced as they felt Duo's eyes slide over them.  
They flinched, they closed their eyes and they hoped.... but the moan of  
"I'm booooored," still came anyway. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei could only be  
grateful that the call wasn't directed to them, but Duo begging for  
attention from Heero wasn't such a great prospect either.  
  
  
  
Heero, for his part, started to turn to face Duo head on, when his laptop  
beeped. From the other rooms of the safe house, a total of four other  
laptops chimed, beeped, rang, or otherwise begged for attention. Most  
noticeable might have been the higher pitched version of Heero's voice  
crying "Ninmu! Ninmu! Ninmu!" from Duo's laptop. Only God and Duo knew  
how he had managed to get the voice files, alter them to sound *cheerful*,  
and avoid being killed by Heero whenever he had new mail.  
  
  
  
Heero faced his laptop again and all four watched as he read the email.  
"Mission. All five of us," he confirmed, then smirked a little, facing Duo,  
"Good enough?"  
  
  
  
"Depends, do we get to blow things up?"  
  
  
  
Heero glanced back at the screen, "Uncertain. J says to use our best  
judgment concerning tactics."  
  
  
  
"So, what is the mission, then?" Quatre wondered, echoing the thought of  
everyone else.  
  
  
  
"Details are minimal. We'll relocate tonight to a safe house closer to the  
target, enroll in the local high school, and wait there for further details.  
That, and see what he can find out about a person named 'Zedd'.  
  
  
  
The other four boys collected their laptops and studied the details in  
silence. Finally, Duo spoke up, "If this Zedd dude is an OZ official, why  
haven't we heard of him, or this 'Angel Grove' place before?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The five pilots looked warily at Angel Grove High School. Normally they'd  
trickle into the school over a period of a few weeks, but the orders had  
been to get there and in as soon as possible, so they'd all enrolled at the  
same time. Right now, they were questioning the wisdom of this action.  
  
  
  
"This place seems so... so... " Quatre trailed off, absently rubbing at his  
chest.  
  
  
  
"So... 1990's..." Duo replied, looking a bit shell-shocked himself.  
  
  
  
"Exactly," the Arabian said.  
  
  
  
Trowa looked around and the corner of his lip twitched faintly, "These  
buildings are old..."  
  
  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow slightly at this statement, wondering how the age of  
buildings has to do with... er... how old the buildings feel.  
  
  
  
"Most of the other buildings in town are new. Like there's been a mobile  
suit battle, or a natural disaster and they've rebuilt," Heero continued  
Trowa's thought.  
  
  
  
"But why?" was the Chinese boy's addition.  
  
  
  
Duo looked around. He'd noticed, but it hadn't stuck out in his mind as  
anything important, "It's probably nothing, y'worrywarts."  
  
  
  
"Still... I think we all should be careful here," Quatre said, after a  
moment, "I don't feel any hostility towards us, but something certainly  
isn't right here..."  
  
  
  
The other four nodded in agreement. Even to the non-sensitive, there was  
something a bit odd about this place.  
  
  
  
Together, they walked towards the school.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Once the day was done and the five boys had returned to the small safe house  
they were staying in, they heard a familiar call:  
  
  
  
"I'm booooooored."  
  
  
  
Four flinches from around the room, hidden behind various books and papers  
and laptops screens.  
  
  
  
"Do your homework, then," came from behind the book with the Chinese  
characters printed on the cover.  
  
  
  
"I don't have any. Not that I'd want to do it anyway."  
  
  
  
"Read a book," said the newspaper with the bang.  
  
  
  
"I don't have anything to read that I haven't read before already."  
  
  
  
"There's always the newspaper," offered the financial section of the  
newspaper--or was that the comics tucked within the financial section that  
had spoken?  
  
  
  
"The world right here around us is depressing enough. I don't need to read  
about what's wrong with the rest of the world. Besides, you have the  
comics, Q."  
  
  
  
If one could have seen behind the two sections of newspaper, they'd have  
notice the Arabian blushing.  
  
  
  
More silence, until Heero spoke up, "Perhaps it would be beneficial to  
discuss what we have observed today."  
  
  
  
Three sets of eyes--green, blue, and onyx--came into view as they eyed the  
boy with Prussian eyes. Violet eyes stared unabashedly.  
  
  
  
"...What?"  
  
  
  
"er... nothing. So who starts?" Duo asked, as he straightened from his  
flopped position on the somewhat ratty easy chair.  
  
  
  
Over the next half hour or so the five of them established the fact that the  
teachers were good teachers, if, perhaps, a bit unobservant at times--not  
that that was a bad thing, you never know when you might need to sweet talk  
or sneak past a teacher. The majority of the student body was average and  
run of the mill. There are always exceptions, though.  
  
  
  
"Hm. What about Bulkmeyer and Skullovich?" Quatre asked.  
  
  
  
Duo snickered a bit. "Those two? They try so hard to put up this big bad  
tough front, and they fail so miserably. It's hilarious!"  
  
  
  
"It is rather amusing," Wufei admitted, and was answered with a few agreeing  
nods, "But I don't think Bulk and Skull are much, if any threat to us."  
  
  
  
"Aa. I agree. Though we should be certain not to underestimate them,"  
Heero paused and considered a moment longer, "Just... in case."  
  
  
  
The others were doubtful of the thought that Bulk and Skull--as they called  
themselves--were capable of doing much more then causing trouble and looking  
like utter fools, but then again, the five of them looked relatively  
harmless--certainly not like the terrorists they were, so, "Just in case."  
  
  
  
It was quiet for a few more minutes, "I noticed a group of six, or so who  
always seemed to be together if possible. I don't think they're sheep.  
They carry themselves like martial artists. Maybe a gang of sorts," Wufei  
mentioned.  
  
  
  
"They seem a little too clean cut for a gang, but..."  
  
  
  
"Aa."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next few days passed relatively uneventfully. No new orders came,  
unfortunately, and Duo seemed to be eternally bored, even more  
unfortunately. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei had quickly come to the  
decision that they needed to find Duo something to do lest someone wake up  
with shampoo in their toothpaste again.  
  
  
  
After some inquiry around the school, they discovered that most of the Angel  
Grove High students thought highly of Angel Grove Youth center, and many  
favored it as an after school hangout. There would more then likely be  
plenty of things to do, and maybe this Zedd character had a kid or  
something. They might be able to find out some valuable information. Or  
that was what they said, at least...  
  
  
  
The next afternoon found the five sitting in the Youth Center, at the Juice  
Bar. Quatre and Trowa were talking with each other, occasionally pausing to  
take a drink of the smoothies they'd bought. Duo was chatting with the man  
behind the counter--a rather large fellow named Ernie, if memory served.  
Owned the place, seemed fairly nice. Heero was eyeing the crowd around him  
like he expected an oz soldier to leap out and start shooting at him.  
Wufei, on the other hand, was quietly observing one of the karate classes  
being taught on the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
When the class let out and the students were wandering away, the Chinese boy  
stood up, and muttered something to the others about being back in a moment,  
and approached the man who had been leading the class. He stood politely at  
the edge of the mat and waited patiently for the teacher to finish with what  
he was doing before speaking, "They look like a good class."  
  
  
  
When the class's leader turned to face him, Wufei was mildly surprised to  
notice that the teacher was much younger then he initially guessed, probably  
only a year or two older then himself, if that. More surprising was the  
fact that this was one of the six that he'd brought to everyone's attention  
a few days previous. He was taller then Wufei, with dark hair tied back  
into a ponytail, much like Wufei's only longer.  
  
  
  
"They are. Most of them have picked up everything I've shown them really  
fast," he grinned, obviously proud of his students.  
  
  
  
Wufei allowed himself a smile, knowing the feeling of pride that accompanies  
the knowledge of a job well done. "They have a good teacher."  
  
  
  
The other teen smiled modestly and shrugged, then offered the Chinese boy a  
hand, "By the way, the name's Tommy Oliver."  
  
  
  
Wufei shook the extended hand, then gave a slight bow, "Chang Wufei," he  
replied.  
  
  
  
Tommy smiled, "So, I don't think I've seen you around here before. You new  
in town?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. My friends and I just moved here a few days ago. So far, it seems to  
be a nice place. Very. peaceful."  
  
  
  
Tommy made some sound that might back been a snort, and Wufei peered over  
curiously, in time to hear a muttered something which might have been 'too  
peaceful'.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
  
  
"Err. Yeah. Angel Grove is a great place, most of the time. There really  
is no place quite like it."  
  
  
  
"One might even be able to forget that there's a war going on out there."  
  
  
  
Tommy frowned a bit, but nodded, "Sometimes it's hard to focus on the big  
picture, I guess, when it's not affecting you."  
  
  
  
Wufei nodded, and opened his mouth to reply, when a series of beeps  
interrupted him. Tommy lifted his arm-bearing a large, garish watch-and  
looked at it, "Geeze, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I'm late for my. ahh.  
dentist appointment. It was great talking to you Chang, maybe I'll see you  
around sometime. Bye."  
  
  
  
Wufei blinked and watched the other teen walk towards the door. He blinked  
again, as five other teens walked though the same door, then gave a bit of a  
shrug and wandered back to the others.  
  
  
  
The others met him half way, and Trowa jerked his head towards the door  
Tommy had walked through. "Those six students just left all together.  
Maybe we should follow them?"  
  
  
  
Wufei raised a brow. Maybe Duo wasn't the only bored one in the group.  
Still, there wasn't much else to do, and those six did seem rather  
suspicious. He nodded, and the five of them set off out the door. Duo  
tossed a wave in Ernie's direction, but the juice bar owner didn't seem to  
notice, as he was rather engrossed in whatever was on the TV at the moment.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The five pilots looked around for the other teenagers, but didn't see them.  
Heero frowned a bit, and Duo scratched his head, "Damn, they're fast.  
Wonder which way they went."  
  
  
  
Quatre pressed a hand to his chest, and Trowa glanced over, then raised an  
eyebrow questioningly. Quatre gave a bit of a smile to the other boy, then  
pointed off down the path leading into Angel Grove Park, "I think. maybe we  
should go that way?"  
  
  
  
The other four consented easily enough, and headed off down the path.  
Oddly, there seemed to be a large amount of people walking in the other  
direction, but none walking with them. . Actually, Trowa thought, a lot of  
those people doing up the path looked a little. concerned. And nervous.  
He glanced over at Quatre, who was rubbing his chest, and starting to look a  
bit anxious. A look over at Wufei revealed that the Chinese man had  
definitely noticed as well. Curious.  
  
  
  
It wasn't a bad place, Wufei reflected as they walked. Lots of bushes and  
trees. Plenty of open space. The paths were well paved and marked, and  
there were still areas you could go and get 'lost' in without really getting  
lost. It sounded like there was a playground near by, too. Lots of noises,  
voices calling, yelling. Actually, that sounded more like people fighting.  
Wufei let a frown onto his face, 'I bet those kids that got out of that  
karate class are over there 'practicing'. someone will get hurt.'  
  
  
  
He sighed and stepped off the path, headed towards the wooded area where the  
cries were coming from. "We've more then likely lost them. I hear voices  
this way-I think some of the kids from that karate class are over here  
trying to impress their friends with what they know. And someone will get  
hurt because of it."  
  
  
  
The others nodded, and head off the path as well, but when they finally  
pushed through the bushes to the other side, they were surprised to find  
that there were no kids fighting, but the six teens from earlier, and a  
hoard of decidedly non-human gray men. The other six teens were,  
surprisingly, all fighting and holding their own quite nicely, but they were  
massively outnumbered and were slowly being beaten down.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?!" Duo blurted, the single line summing up the feelings of  
the other four rather well. Unfortunatly, this also had the unfortunate  
effect of drawing attention to their little group, and the gray guys turned  
on the five pilots as well.  
  
  
  
At first they tried falling back, but the line of trees and bushes blocked  
their retreat, and soon the gray creatures had them surrounded. No choices  
left: It was time to fight. 


End file.
